<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make my day. by duaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895618">make my day.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa'>duaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Letters, Not A Happy Ending, Secret Letters, Suicidal Thoughts, birthday fic, happy birthday remus hahha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets a letter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make my day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: suicidal thoughts, that part is bolded.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus found a letter. A letter. In his locker. In <i>his</i> locker, a letter, for him. On his birthday. </p><p>His lip was bleeding because he was was biting it so hard, oh FUCK SCORE! </p><p>He stared at the letter - <i>his</i> letter. It smelled nice. Really nice, like someone sprayed their perfume in there. The envelope was sleek black, addressed to 'The Prince of My Heart'. </p><p>Remus Prince. </p><p>He bit his lip again, wincing at the iron on his tongue. It was for him, oh fuck, oh god, a letter! Someone out there, roaming these shitty halls, liked him enough to write - physically write - a letter! For him! For Remus! Wow. He didn't even know who wrote it, but he knew that he would do <i>anything</i> for them. He'd kill himself for them. <b>Slit his wrists. Slit his throat. Jump off a building. Blowdryer in a bathtub, if they asked for it. Camphor for lunch. Hang from the ceiling. Stones in his pockets, jump off a bridge, sink so -</b></p><p>TRRRNG!</p><p>Class. Class! He slipped the letter in his bag, rushing to his next class. </p><p>He tried to keep the smile off of his face, but he just couldn't help it! A birthday letter!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"Remus, we're going to Orello at 7.30 PM. Wear something nice."<p>"Yeah, sure!" Remus raced up the stairs before his mother could say anything else, ignoring her confused stares. He was almost in his room when -</p><p>"Ah, Remus, old sport, come here. Sit with your father for a while, won't you?" GOD <b>FUCKING DAMNIT</b> - no, no, he should just smile and nod and be done with it, he could do this. </p><p>"Hey, dad." He stepped into his father's study, wincing at the smell of cigars. </p><p>"So, Remus, you're seventeen now. Almost a man." </p><p>"Yeah, exciting stuff." His dad nodded, stiffer than a dick. "Hey, is Roman here, yet?"</p><p>"Did you not see him at school?"</p><p>"Of course I did." No, why the everloving fuck would he do that? "I was just wondering if he made it here yet."</p><p>"Ah, no. His friend, ah, what was his name, Tom, was it? -"</p><p>"Thomas."</p><p>"- yes, yes, Thomas held him back. Some sort of party, I can imagine." </p><p>"Oh, nice." His father raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Well, that's very mature of you, Remus." </p><p>"Hmm." He didn't care, oh god, he didn't fucking care one damn bit oh fuck - "Oh, I have to get ready, do you mind -?"</p><p>"Oh! Go right ahead, of course." He scampered out, rushing into his room. He almost threw his bag against the wall (force of habit), before catching himself. </p><p>"Dumbass." He muttered to himself, carefully retrieving his letter before letting his bag fall to the floor. He sat up on his bed, laying the letter on his comforter. His letter. </p><p>He sighed, ignoring how cliche and sappy he was being, before picking it up. It smelled unbelievably nice. He slid a fingernail under the flap, slowly peeling it open, not wanting to ruin it. He held his breath as he pulled out a folded white paper, fingers only barely touching it. </p><p>He brought it closer to his face, sniffing it again. Ok, ok, he would open it now and not scream. No squealing. Oh god who could it be from, oh fuck oh - </p><p>He unfolded the letter, carefully reading it. </p><p><i>'My dearest Roman -'</i> </p><p>Roman. </p><p>Roman Prince. </p><p>Not Remus Prince.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmk if you see a typo<br/>hope you like it ❤️💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>